User talk:Leo Kazisaski
AssassinHood - Let's talk! 16:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Warning Stop adding symobls that are inappropriate. This is your only warning you'll get from me. Do it again, and you will be banned for an hour. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 17:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories Okay then Sigh... Leo, can you just not talk to her, and Miri, do not talk to him. Just leave each other be! Last and final warning. Stop adding to any trivia to my pages. This is the final warning I'm giving you. Good day. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 14:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Ok done your main account on there is unblocked i cant unblock your other account as rules say Leo please sighn your reply's also why do you have chat mod candidate . Anyways you should be unblocked try exiting out of the browser and coming back on the browser., I hope nothing bad happens or anything also leo lets chat on your wiki if you can. Can we pm somewhere else leo... Well leo I need to know what happened and why you were banned in the first place and I need to hear the whole thing without the arguement and preferably 'not on chat elesewere. From you and mike Mike broke a rule wow, but still i need proof otherwise I'm gonna get attacked by them for no reason or who knows what else sorry leo. Maybe if they will let me i could lower your chat ban I don't know if they will let me or something. ..Trunks you have no idea how much you pissed me off.. First of all Leo sock puppeted and cussed multiple times and was being a idiot, he linked innapopriate photos in the chat and he was misbehaving, those are like 4 strikes itself, and on top of it he spammed ''SUPER TESTICLE MAN!''Etc in the chat, therefore he deserves a 2 week ban, now deal with it. OH YEAH! AND ON TOP OF IT MULTIPLE USELESS BLOGS, AND HE MAKE A BLOG DEDICATED TO HIS WIKI BASICALLY ADVERTISING! 6 STRIKES! TRUNKS 6 MOTHER F*CKING STRIKES RKO (talk) 21:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) And? Why do you come to me with it? Take it to him. Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C ''to every user...] 19:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) please read Important Leo can you send me a talk page message i got a message Its uhmm kinda important Sorry if this is annoying but I need to pm you this come to db wiki chat trust me its something good. Stop adding useless category pages like "Personallities" and "I'm not su- blah blah blah--I deleted them. Only add useful ones. - I didn't erase anything...What are you talking about? '''CN Leave Me A Message 13:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) History = I didn't erase it If you look at the history of the page I added 6 letters, So don't go accusing me. I didn't erase anything. Nada. Find something out before you accuse. CN Leave Me A Message 13:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Closed I am closing this subject, I checked the history and i didn't erase anything, May be it was a wikia error. Please don't accuse people without knowing. CN Leave Me A Message 21:35, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I already banned PG for putting "Pages with broken file links" category on random pages! Do you not think we can't see that shet! Stop. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 23:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Eh I saw what you said to to mike, Reportimg? Eh, Your doing worse by threating people. Let the staff handle it. Thank you. CN Leave Me A Message Block I have warned you about spamming, so has hoodie and you erased all the categories on 5 pages then re added them, and I have warned him, He also added a category called "Spam Category" Twice. I warned you twice before and you continued so I am blocking you.. CN Leave Me A Message 03:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Block I am blocking you for 1 more day. You have been spamming pages with categories such as Canicol Pages, and many more, I warned you and this is your 2nd block. You keep adding useless categories also, and re add ones that there is one for sucha s Pure Blooded Saiyan, you keep re adding Full Blooded sayian, You did not listen to me again, so you can't blame me for this. Done. CN Leave Me A Message 13:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi, your picture is cute. [[User:Red madness|'Red madness']] • [[User talk:Red madness|'Leave a message!']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/thumb/f/fd/Yoko.jpg/50px-Yoko.jpg 02:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC)